In general, in an image forming apparatus that adopted an intermediate transfer system (a secondary transfer system), developer images carried by an intermediate transfer belt as an image carrier in a primary transfer part are transferred to a medium (a recording medium) in a secondary transfer part. The medium carried to the secondary transfer part is sometimes carried in a state where its shape is curled, and if the medium is carried to the secondary transfer part as it is in the curled state, the curled medium comes into contact with the intermediate transfer belt before the secondary transfer is executed, which induced disturbances in the developer images carried by the intermediate transfer belt in some cases. Then, in order to prevent contact between the medium and the intermediate transfer belt, an image forming apparatus that is provided with a guide part, in a position before the position where the medium enters the secondary transfer part, for appropriately guiding the medium to the secondary transfer part has been proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1).